bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Dzulia223/StarJet
StarJet — pegazica, kucykowa wersja użytkownika Dzulia223. Z natury miła i nieśmiała, ale umie się bronic. Przeliczenie na lata ludzkie ma 13 lat . ''Historia '' thumb|rightStarJet urodziła się 3 listopada w Canterlocie. Od wczesnych lat bardzo lubiła się bawić z swoją opiekunka Admirą. Kiedy poszła do szkoły dla pegazów była bardzo nieśmiała ,ale poznała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę Lamire. Od tamtej pory StarJet i Lamira były nie rozłączne. Gdy Lamira musiała pojechać do innego miasta StarJet była bardzo bardzo smutna.Kiedy poszła do 6 klasy pomagała w sklepie zoologicznym "Mały ptaszek". Od pracy w sklepie , StarJet co dzień chodziła na jezioro,tam gdzie kiedyś bawiła się z Lamirą, aż pewnego dnia w nocy rozległ się wielki grzmot. Była to wielka burza idąca na Canterlot, StarJet szybko pobiegła do domu i powiedziała całej rodzinie.Wtedy rozległ się znowu ten sam grzmot tylko mocniejszy o wiele,i kilka sekund po tym tornado zabrało cały dom z rodziną.Wylądowali w Ponyville. Znaczek StarJet jeszcze nie ma jeszcze swojego uroczego znaczka, ale nadal próbuje go zdobyć np.W malowaniu domów. Wygląd StarJet w Pierwszej klasie szkoły dla pegazów miała krótką grzywę i ogon , a na głowie kokardę. Przed wyjazdem Lamiry, miała kręconą grzywę i ogon z kokardą różową. StarJet kiedy wyjechała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka zdjęła kokardę, wyprostowała włosy i zaczęła chodzić z szalik iem. Jej oczy są koloru niebieskiego, a skóra kremowego. Kolor grzywy i ogona brąz. 'Zalety i Wady :' Zalety: -Dobra -Miła -Mądra Wady: -Nieśmiała -Czasami szalona Przyjaciele i wrogowie i rodzina : -Admira (opiekunka młodej StarJet) -JetFire (ojciec) -Lamieryna (matka) -Lamira(Najlepsza przyjaciółka na zawsze) Wrogowie: -Billy(chłopak który zawsze dokucza) Ciekawostki thumb|300px -Jej druga cześć imienia pochodzi od imienia Jej ojca. -Przetłumaczyć na polski jej imię znaczy : Star-Gwiazda Jet-Odrzutowy można powiedzieć Gwiazda odrzutowa. -Pragnie zostać opiekunką zwierząt. 'Equestria Girls i Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks!!' Equestria Girls: Tutaj Nasza StarJet stanie się inna jej włosy są związanie w jeden kucyk i jej ubranie jest takie : -Bluzka krótka, jasno różowa -spódnica też różowa -buty czarne thumb|184px W szkole nasza StarJet jest nowa i nieśmiała ale umie się przystosować. Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks : Tutaj znowu nasza StarJet zmienia się jeszcze inaczej: -Jej włosy dostają różowe pasemka i są związane w jeden wielki warkoczyk . -ubranie jej jest teraz bardziej nastoletnie: czarne długie spodnie z tuniką w trzech kolorach. -Buty są teraz długie też różowe z czarnymi spodami . Teraz StarJet gra na perkusji w zespole "Trzy and three" ''O StarJet '' Jej ulubione potrawy: -Rosół -Makaron z białym serem -Kotlet sojowy Jej nie zbyt lubiane potrawy -Kopytka Filmy które StarJet lubi: -Titanic -Edward Nożycoręki -Igrzyska Pony Śmierci Gry w które grała i gra: -The Pony 1-4 -World of Equestria -Lego Harry-Potter lata 5-7 Marzenia : StarJet bardzo chciała zostać alikornem. Bardzo lubi księżniczkę Celestie, gdyby StarJet została alikornem chciałaby rządzić królestwem o nazwie StarsKingDom. Chciałaby też zrobić coś stylu gwiazdy lub chciała zostać gwiezdnym kucykiem. Co umie lub chciała by umieć StarJet. 'Malowanie': Czasami lubi porysować ale nie myśli, że dostanie od tego swój uroczy znaczek. 'Śpiew:' Lubi sobie pośpiewać ale tak w swoim pokoju , bo jest nieśmiała i sobie by nie poradziła tak przed widownią. 'Szycie:' Marzy żeby szyć jak Rarity, ale je stroje nie są zbytnią fajne. 'Latanie:' Jako pegaz StarJet boi się latać szybko i wysoko. 'Opieka nad zwierzętami:' Chciałaby opiekować się nad kotami psami królikami i jej to wychodzi może od tego dostanie swój uroczy znaczek?